Letting You Go
by seamermaid12
Summary: Buffy and X-Men (the 2nd movie) crossover, Willow and Scott grieve for their lost loves. One-shot ficlet, please read and review!


Author's Note: Hello all my readers! This is just a small song ficlet that was really bugging my muse, so here it is. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All things Buffy belong to the God, Joss Whedon and the X-Men belongs to whoever was involved in producing the movies. Also the song "Do What You Have To Do" belongs to Sarah McLachlan.  
  
Pairings: From Buffy, Willow/Tara and from X-Men, Jean/Scott  
  
Setting: After the season 6 finally for Buffy and the 2nd movie for X-Men  
  
Summary: Buffy and X-Men (the 2nd movie) crossover, Willow and Scott grieve for their lost loves  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: all text like this **text** are song lyrics  
  
And on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It has been one week since the IT happened. The IT being Jean giving her life so the rest of the X-Men could live theirs. However, Scott Summers didn't feel much like living. Sure his cousins from California had arrived today to visit him and to attend the funeral. They had even brought their friends with them, saying that they couldn't leave them behind. Apparently one of their own had recently died and they didn't want to abandon them. Buffy and Dawn had offered to explain why but Scott did not feel much like listening. In fact he didn't feel like doing much of anything at all.  
  
**What ravages of spirit  
  
conjured this temptuous rage  
  
created you a monster  
  
broken by the rules of love**  
  
So that was how Scott found himself sitting under one of the many trees on the school's grounds thinking to himself, when suddenly he heard this crying nearby. The soft quiet crying kept going for about ten minutes until Scott couldn't stand it anymore and got up to find the source of the pitiful crying to try and make it stop.  
  
**and fate has lead you through it  
  
you do what you have to do  
  
and fate has led you through it  
  
you do what you have to do .**  
  
The source turned out to be one of his cousins' friends. The lonely red head who sorrow matched his own.  
  
She hadn't even looked up when he arrived, only saying, "Xander, (sob) I told you I want to (sob) be left alone right now (sob)."  
  
"Not Xander, it's Scott," he replied.  
  
"Oh, well I guess (sob) you could stay if you don't mind me (sob) crying all over you," she answered and looked up with a teary smile on her face.  
  
"Why are you so sad, I haven't seen anyone else from your group this miserable."  
  
"No one else lost Tara the way I did, (sob) and then went all apocalypsey evil about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You mean no one told you?" She said while wiping her eyes, "I thought they had told everyone by now."  
  
"I guess that I wasn't in the house long enough to listen."  
  
"Well then I'll tell you. You see it all started with Tara, beautiful sweet Tara."  
  
**and I have the sense to recognize that  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
every moment marked  
  
with apparitions of your soul  
  
I'm ever swiftly moving  
  
trying to escape this desire  
  
the yearning to be near you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
the yearning to be near you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
but I have the sense to recognize  
  
that I don't know how to let you go  
  
I don't know how to let you go**  
  
"Wow," Scott said.  
  
"Ya," Willow paused," hey why were you out here anyways?"  
  
"I, ah, was mourning myself."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jean, my girlfriend, she was the most caring person I know and now she's-"  
  
"Oh, how did it happen?"  
  
"Well there was this evil mutant Magneto."  
  
**a glowing ember  
  
burning hot  
  
burning slow  
  
deep within I'm shaken by the violence  
  
of existing for only you**  
  
"This was nice. It kind of helped to tell someone myself, not let everyone do it for me." Willow said softly to herself.  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. Sort of therapeutic. Hey do you want to go back up to the house now?" Scott asked her while glancing at his watch, "Storm will probably have dinner ready by now."  
  
"I guess that I am a little hungry, sure, let's go." And with that they both got up to leave with the same realization on their minds.  
  
**I know I can't be with you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
I know I can't be with you  
  
I do what I have to do  
  
and I have sense to recognize but  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
I don't know how to let you go  
  
I don't know how to let you go**  
  
Hope that you liked it! Please review! 


End file.
